Say I Do
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: An old client's sister comes back to the informant and their meeting has Izaya going down memory lane to a particular chance experience featuring a senior, a freshman and two juniors. "…I can't say it's a good experience. The wedding dress nearly suffocated me." Raijin Days.


Hiya! This is me, RHASNI again and I will be making another Durarara Valentine fanfiction. The theme for this is suggested by my Facebook friends. I hope you would like it, too.

This is set back in their highschool days and where Izaya is just starting to be an informant. As much as I heard it was when he was 17 so the main story happened 10 years ago. Following the anime timeline, the Raijin Quartet must be around 27 (Shizuo, 28 now). Anyway, it doesn't really matter much. An old client's acquaintance revisits Izaya and her purpose made him remember about a peculiar job on the client's son.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara! and the wedding vows! References might have been used but fanfictions from other authors are not included.

**Warnings**: Language and violence. Suicide. Raijin Days and AU. Rated T for no smut.

…

**Say I Do**

…

**Summary: **An old client's sister comes back to the informant and their meeting has Izaya going down memory lane to a particular chance experience featuring a senior, a freshman and two juniors. "…I can't say it's a good experience. The wedding dress nearly suffocated me." Raijin Days.

…

**Say I Do**

…

"Izaya, we have walk-in."

The raven-haired information broker named Orihara Izaya turns away from the window to see his secretary lead an old woman and a middle-aged man to the lounge. The raven then smiles at them as the woman looks at him as well, "Ah, welcome to my office. What can I do for you today?"

"My, my. Orihara-kun, your handsome looks hasn't changed at all. But you seemed to be more fluent in dealing with clients." The old woman smiles and Namie, the secretary, looks over the confused man after serving tea to the two. Izaya then gets up from his seat and walks to join the two in the lounge, "I can't seem to recall you, Granny. Have you gone to me before?"

"Of course. You have excellent service. With the thousand of clients, I doubt you would even remember me." She chuckles and fishes a photo out of her bag. She then gives it to Izaya, the raven taking a look, "My name is Tamura Hana, the sister of one of your first clients, Tamura Suichirou. Do you still remember him?"

Izaya stares at the old photo and remembers the middle-aged man in it, "Oh, Suichirou-san's sister! Yes, yes, I remember now. How's he doing? I see time has done its part on you, Hana-san." She then nods and she receives the photo back from Izaya, "Actually, Nii-san has passed away last week. I just came here for this." She then hands Izaya a check, the raven wondering about the big amount written on it.

"It was written in my brother's last will and testament that ten percent of his bank account shall be given to you, Orihara-kun. You know how much he appreciated your help. Ryotarou-kun will never be what he is now if you didn't succeed."

'_I don't think it was my doing.'_ Izaya sighs. "Ah, yes. But he already paid for my…" The raven then just grins bitterly, "But this is his last will. It'll be a shame if I don't accept this." The middle-aged man then brings out papers to be signed by Izaya as a recipient of the will and the money from the bank.

"Thank you, Orihara-kun. You're such a fine man. We should be going… we fly to Germany today to see Ryotarou-kun and Kumiko-san. If you'll excuse us now." She then leaves Izaya with a smile and the two walk out of the establishment. Izaya then looks at the check again and whispers, "…It's been ten years, huh."

Namie then takes the cups and asks, "I can't help but to wonder about your age, Izaya. Anyway, you seem to have a very generous client… leaving you a part of his properties as a will."

"You're right, Suichirou-san was a very generous man. That's why he was very affected when his son started acting off. I was just starting on my job by then… he was one of those people who believed me immediately." Izaya sinks himself against the couch and gives the check to Namie for her to transfer to his own. However, he twitches and grins as he gets up and climbs upstairs to get to old records.

Dusting an old box and pulling an old folder filled with papers, he descends back to his desk to open it. Namie joins him in seeing the papers and stapled photos. There is a young man in separate photos… until Izaya pulls another photo that seems to be misplaced. The secretary twitches loudly and Izaya grins bitterly at it, "…I can't say it's a good experience. The wedding dress nearly suffocated me."

…

**Say I Do**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

_**The happiest wedding can only happen once…**_

…

[Good day. Is it true that you are an information broker? Can you gather information about someone for me? Let's meet at…]

The raven reading the email he received yesterday flips his phone close. The email has come from someone named Tamura Suichirou. His name doesn't sound like a famous person… neither does it sound infamous at all. Izaya does not have a choice but to go and do what kind of job this man has for him. Waiting at a café across the meeting place, the raven keeps on looking out for the man.

"…Orihara-kun?"

He twitches as he turns to his side. It is a middle-aged man with a cap and an old-fashioned pipe. The man then sits down opposite the raven and chuckles, "Ah, sorry, sorry. My mystery-loving wife told me that no one who works on your field waits at the meeting place until the client appears."

"It's becoming a normal mindset now, though… Tamura-san."

"Ah, please. Call me Suichirou. Calling the both of us Tamura-san will confuse me. Shall we start then?"

After taking a quick glance around him, Izaya then nods and the man brings out a photo of a guy around Izaya's age. The waitress comes to them and he orders for the two of them before continuing. "This is my son, Tamura Ryotarou. He's a very cheerful and enthusiastic guy. But all of a sudden, he lost all of his energy and has become irresponsive. I wished to know why and I will not accept vague assumptions. Could you do it?"

"…A father investigating his own son, huh." Izaya hums and the man chuckles, "I have whatever you might need. I'm counting on you, Orihara-kun."

**At the South Ikebukuro park…**

There is a lonely man sitting on the park bench and he sighs for the third time. He has a half-full soda can on his hand and his school bag on his side. He is wearing the normal blue blazer, blue pants and white shirt school uniform… one renowned to be normally worn by a Raijin High School student. The Raijin student in his third year sighs yet once more.

A girl in Raijin uniform also walks by the area. Flipping her phone close, she takes a deep breath before heading to the same bench he is. The guy ignores the girl and she hums as she checks her phone again, "I saw you from a distance. You've been sighing, anything wrong, sempai?" The guy turns to her and he looks away, "Nothing… well, nothing a girl like you can do something about."

"Huh? Why? Is it something only guys can do about? I don't think there's something like that." She chuckles and twirls her twin-tied ponies with a finger, "Maybe I can help you." The male looks at her and smiles helplessly, "Really!? You would!" He grabs her hands, "I'm very thankful an angel like you came by! What's your name!? Are you really human?"

She chuckles awkwardly and looks away, seeing a coffee shop banner folded halfway. She then smiles at him while trying to pull her hands from his hold, "You can call me Kanra-chan. How about you, sempai? What's your name?" He then straightens and pushes up his glasses, "Ryotarou." He then gets up and points at a direction, "Now, to my girlfriend's house!" Kanra smiles bitterly behind him with a frown… 'Now, now. What did I get into?'

**Along the streets to Ryotarou's girlfriend's house…**

Kanra and Ryotarou are walking, the girl with her hands behind her. She is almost skipping with a plastered smile and a very happy hum. However, deep inside, it's becoming a very weird experience. Kanra is Orihara Izaya… clad in a wig and girl's clothing. It has been specified in Suichirou's files that Ryotarou only talks to female strangers. He has to wear such icky skirt just to do the job— he does not have any trusted female worshipper to entrust this job to either.

"We're here." Ryotarou gulps and Kanra watches the other guy's face closely. The man rings the door bell and the mother comes to answer, "Oh, Tamura-kun, did you come to see Kumiko?" He then nervously nods and she whimpers, "I'm sorry, she already left. She just came home to change. She's been pretty busy these days…"

"I-I see, Nanase-san." He then bows down and marches away before rushing off with a dash. Kanra nods as well before chasing the boy. She catches up with him and she asks, "Neh, Sempai. Are you feeling bad because your girlfriend has been pretty busy lately?"

"No… to be exact. I think Kumiko-san's cheating on me."

"That's quite an accusation."

He then turns to her and grabs her shoulders, shaking the girl a bit, "Kanra-san! I see her walk the streets everyday! She's walking around different men every time and it breaks my heart! I cannot bare this anymore!" He then twitches and he nods goodbye towards the girl, "I shall leave today." He then grabs her hands again, "I wished I had known you earlier. A pretty girlfriend like you is what a man needs. Farewell, Kanra-san." Ryotarou then walks off to a direction.

Izaya then drops the act and glares at nothing in particular, "Great. I got called a pretty girlfriend."

…

**Say I Do**

…

"Pretty much that concludes my report." Izaya smiles bitterly before sipping at his drink. Suichirou hums and he brings out a photo of his son and a girl, "Orihara-kun, this is Nanase Kumiko-san. He's been in love with her since they were little. Ah, my poor boy." He then sighs and draws out a check to write on it, "But then again, thank you, Orihara-kun. Here, this is the payment for your services." He takes the check and whistles, "Suichirou-san, don't you think this is too much for such an easy task?"

The old man then chuckles, "I know. But you're the only one who accepted my request. Other private investigators refused the task. I'm already held back by my work and checking up on my son's love life is something very strenuous for me to do. Please take it as a rightful reward." Izaya makes another bitter face and sighs with a smile, "Alright, thank you. Pleasure to do business with you, Suichirou-san."

The job ends with a hand shake. Then the older man leaves with the sister he brought along.

It is supposed to be done… but Izaya has put on his Kanra disguise yet again and looks around for Ryotarou. Somehow, his words yesterday have piqued his interest. He used 'Farewell' instead of 'Goodbye', and using a word of this degree might mean something. Then he comes across a view of Ryotarou from afar— the man running off towards a building. He then shrugs and follows the man to where he must have disappeared to.

Kanra then ends up at the rooftop of the building, "To think this staircase is open. Very inviting to those who want to jump off." She then opens the door and sees Ryotarou mounting over the old rusty railing. The fierce afternoon breeze grazing against their clothes and hair. The man nervously stands behind the railings and holding with his trembling hands.

"This is an unfortunate sight, Sempai." Kanra then leans against the railing on the man's side, "Is this why you said 'Farewell'?" He then murmurs without looking at the pseudo-girl, "Turn away, Kanra-san. This is a horrible sight. You could never understand what a man can do when he gets robbed out of love. I just saw the most horrible thing I would ever see in my whole lifetime…"

"Care to tell me before you jump?" Kanra smiles and casually talks as if the man in question isn't inches away from committing suicide. However, Ryotarou then sighs and stabilizes his hold, "I decided to confront Kumiko-san today. She hasn't been messaging me and so I followed her secretly. I decided to take her away from the man she will go out today to stop her madness… but… but…"

He suddenly bursts in tears, "HOW CAN I FIGHT AGAINST A MAN LIKE HIM!?" Izaya twitches at the familiar-feeling reaction and only waits for the man to continue the story. "I… I can never snatch and argue with a girl in front of him. I saw one do so before and… and… no, I'm about to die either way. Tell, Kumiko-san I loved her more than she ever imagine."

'_Humans do act stupid when it comes to love and romance, huh.'_ Izaya hums and chuckles, "Somehow, I had an idea who she is out with today." The raven then glares, _'But to actually think he would go out with someone…'_ Ryotarou then helplessly chuckles, "I can't stand against the Shadow Boss no matter how much courage I would ever have." Izaya then sighs, "I see." The raven peers down the height and smile bitterly, _'I think it's safe for him to jump. He won't die at this height.'_

"Ryo-Ryo!" The two men twitch and turn back to the door where a panting cute girl is. By the way she addresses Ryotarou and she looks, Izaya can tell it is the Nanase Kumiko he is heavily infatuated with. The male then whispers, "Kumiko-san." She then walks towards them, "Please don't jump! I… I know I have been ignoring you for quite a while but… but I won't be able to last doing this favor if I see you every day! Please, if this is my fault, please don't jump, Ryo-Ryo!" The man then sniffs and looks at the raven beside him. Kanra then smiles and scoots away, "Climb back up."

Ryotarou then whispers, "You're not judging me, Kanra-san?" The raven then makes a bitter grin, "I would. You're a tedious man." The male then tries to climb back up the railings and somehow, he encounters difficulties as his laces get caught at a small crack. Izaya then climbs the railing and easily bend down to unhook the laces. She then straightens to smile at them… until the railing suddenly breaks. The raven loses footing and falls off— "KANRA-SAN!"

Fortunately, a guy walks around the area, looking around the area, "Does she mean around here?" He then hears the screaming from the roof. The man looks up only to hurriedly catch the raven. They two crash to the ground, Izaya ending up on the guy's lap and his arms on the informant's back and under the knees. The man then stares at the supposed girl he is holding… "Izaya?" The raven holds his head and then makes a bitter grin, "Oh, thanks for catching me, Shizu-chan."

"The hell are you wearing, you flea? What are you up to again?" The blond hisses at the informant and Izaya then pushes off Shizuo's face as he tries to roll off his hold, "Did Kumiko-san make you come here?" Both of them get up and dust themselves, the blond answering, "Kumiko? Who's that?" Izaya twitches and then Ryotarou and Kumiko join them shortly, "Kanra-san!" Izaya then grabs the blond's sleeve, "Do me a little favor and don't call me Izaya even just for today." Shizuo frowns at him, "You're disgusting."

Ryotarou then starts babbling, "I'm so sorry, Kanra-san! It's my fault you—" Izaya then tries to dismiss the man's worries, "I'm fine. Well, thanks to Heiwajima-kun." Ryotarou then shrieks as he steps back only to bump into Kumiko, "THE SHADOW BOSS!" The girl then stares at Shizuo, "Sempai's the shadow boss? Well, anyway, Kanra-sempai, please come with us at the practice wedding!" Izaya and Ryotarou twitch in response, "Practice wedding?" Kumiko then blushes and wiggles in embarrassment, "I was helping out our club president in organizing a practice wedding. I just don't want to see Ryotarou so I won't… ahihihi, ahihihi…"

Izaya sighs and shrugs, "Sorry, I have other things to attend to. Enjoy the practice wedding—" Kumiko then goes to take his hands and cries on them, "Please, Kanra-sempai! Take the free dinner as a sorry for causing you trouble! I know Ryotarou causes trouble when he feels alone. Please, please, please!" Izaya then makes a bitter grin and sighs again, "Alright, I'll go." She then cheers, "YOSHI! The list is complete! Neh, Ryo-Ryo! Let's help ourselves with a practice wedding!"

The four then start walking towards the venue and Izaya looks at the blond, "Hm? So, she talked you into coming?" Shizuo then sighs, "I don't have anything to do anyway. Besides, I never attended a wedding before. It's nice to know what happens in one." The raven only sighs and shrugs, "Well, I haven't gone into one either. But to actually come to a practice wedding with Shizu-chan…"

"**Kimo**." The two juniors spat in disgust. [Kimochi warui = disgusting, feels bad]

…

**Say I Do**

…

"You're lying." "That isn't what she told me."

The two protest as they just hear something from the club president Kumiko is helping. The president then hums, "But that was Nanase's assignment. Look for a couple that will play groom and bride for the practice wedding. Since you're already here, you might as well play it, neh?" Shizuo then glares at the girl and then towards the flea. Izaya then sighs and flicks his hand, "Alright, alright. But we don't know the lines." The girl then smiles widely at them, "Don't worry, we'll flash the lines on a screen for everyone to see and read. You can just read it off from there. Thank you very much, Kanra-san, Heiwajima-san."

"It's not like we want to do this." Izaya smiles bitterly and then another girl goes to the raven, "Kanra-san! Let me take your measurements for the wedding dress." The informant blushes faintly at the thought of having to wear more than a schoolgirl uniform. It is even the apparel every woman dreams to wear. He then chuckles as his measurements are being taken, "Hahah, Shizu-chan is the last person I want to see me in a wedding dress." The blond then spats back, "You're the last person I want to stand as a groom to, you flea."

The girls with them giggle and a pair leaves the dressing room after taking their measurements to look for sets to fit them. One girl does Izaya's make up and one styles Shizuo's hair. The girl doing the blond's hair then whispers, "I never thought I would be able to get this close to the Shadow Boss… and to think he's quite handsome if one looks closely." Shizuo blushes faintly and then the other girl sighs, "I just hope he won't ruin the practice wedding…" Izaya then whispers, "He doesn't want to hurt women. He'll probably control himself…"

The other girls then arrive with the clothes and they have changed behind curtains. Izaya then chuckles as he looks at himself at a full-body mirror in the room, "It awfully looks good on me…" The one helping him with the dress smiles, "Hahah, Kanra-san's so pretty. You look so beautiful as the Shadow Boss's bride." Izaya then laughs out and he secretly hisses in disgust, "…I'm the bride he will never deserve."

"Aren't you done yet? It's starting!" Kumiko squeals from the door and Shizuo barks at her nonetheless, "Shut up. You dragged us here without saying anything about this." Kumiko then chuckles, "I'm so sorry, Sempai. I wasn't really planning to have you as the groom. You just look perfect with Kanra-sempai so—" The blond kicks a chair that almost hits Kumiko if she didn't close the door. The other girls in the room stare at him and Izaya laughs, "Mah, mah, Shizu-chan. It's like what Nakamura-san said, we're already here. Stop whining."

Soon, the procession starts and the wedding proper plays out smoothly till the most awaited walking of the bride on the aisle. From the groom's spot, the blond watches the raven slowly walking with a very different aura, the faint wind and ringing church bells adding up to the effect. The raven's face is covered and somehow, the blond can envision him standing here… indeed waiting for his bride. He blushes faintly and then until Izaya reaches him. The raven makes a soft chuckle at the face Shizuo is making, earning a 'flea' from the blond.

The exchange of vows is next and everyone is so elated as the young couple acting as the bride and groom get ready for it. Izaya and Shizuo both feel awkward as they start reciting the vows.

"_**I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood. Your ally in conflict. Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure. Your student and your teacher. Your consolation in disappointment. Your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things."**_

The procession moves on and Shizuo has to raise the veil now. The two exchange hostile gazes, Shizuo whispering, "I'm going to kill that woman if I have to… to kiss you, little piece of shit." Izaya only smiles at him menacingly, "Let's tear her to pieces." The blond's eyes then go to the organizer and she has been pointing to her cheek, as if saying a cheek kiss would be enough for a practice wedding. He then looks back at the annoyed raven and leans closer… Izaya's grip on the bouquet tightens.

"NO WAY, SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya then steps back and pulls out his knife from inside the bouquet. The people gasp in surprise as Izaya tries to cut Shizuo around the chest again. But Shizuo is able to dodge better and save the groom's suit from getting torn. Izaya then laughs out and grabs his dress before running away from the altar. Shizuo then clenches his teeth, grabs the pedestal and chases him, "COME BACK HERE, IIIZAAAYAAAAAA!"

The raven informant's laughter filled the room as he runs off the long aisle for the bride's march. His laughter hasn't been fully ridiculing after all… it is indeed mixed with his pure entertainment. There's no way he'll let Shizuo get that close… though he doesn't know it would only be on his cheek. He also refuses to wave happily at everyone as they walk off the room.

'_If ever, of course this is hypothetical… if ever I get married to Shizu-chan, I really would prefer this kind of exit. Ahahahaha! He's chasing me. Just like as always…'_

The blond then throws the pedestal towards the door, breaking both objects upon contact. Izaya rolls the gown up and jumps through the hole without difficulties. Shizuo does go through the hole as well and the organizers try to chase them back as well. The blond then catches up with the flea and Izaya laughs out, "Ready to get lost?" The blond grins as they turn corner after corner, "Not with the runaway bride flea."

Soon, their laughter fills the hallways as Izaya and Shizuo run away together.

…

**Say I Do**

…

The bed lightly sinks as a man sits down on it. His apathetic face looks at his brother who has just closed a cabinet. He then takes a look at the piles of things that needs to be taken out, "Is this all, Nii-san?"

Shizuo who just sighs in fatigue turns to Kasuka who has been staring at the piles, "Ah, yeah, I think. Anyway, thanks for helping me out on your day-off. Want some juice later?" The brother nods and gets up to check the piles, "It's been a while since I spent a day-off with you, after all. I should get these down to the lounge."

"I'll do it, don't worry." Shizuo carries the piles and takes them up. But a textbook slips and Kasuka has to pick it up, "This looks nostalgic, Nii-san." Shizuo brings the pile down again and he smiles as he takes the book from Kasuka, "Ah, you're right. This is a textbook back from highschool. A Raijin textbook, huh. This is old. We shouldn't throw it away."

Kasuka then notices something tucked inside and he pulls on it, revealing a photo on its back side. He then flips the photo over and his eyes almost widen. Shizuo twitches loudly and clenches his teeth before snatching the photo in attempt of tearing it apart. But Kasuka sweeps it away from him and stares at it, "I didn't know you got married to Izaya-nii-san once, Nii-san."

It is the so-called wedding photo. The one with Izaya running off from the altar and Shizuo having the pedestal up high and chasing his bride.

"We didn't finish the 'Kiss the bride' part. Let me burn that!"

"No, we should frame this."

…

**End of Say I Do**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! Happy hearts!


End file.
